Just a Boy
by WalkInTheMoonlight
Summary: The nozzle of the gun felt cold against his skin as he held it to his forehead. His thumb was on the trigger. Soon it would all be over. He could escape. "Don't do it."   He gasped at the voice, turning his head. There stood a boy. Just a boy.


**WARNING: deals with suicide but no actual deaths. **

**Bobby x John – don't like? – i don't want to know. **

**Please enjoy, tried to keep it as close to the stories as possible with a few tweaks. Any mistakes, please let me know 3**

His tears fell thick, streaking his cheeks. His clear, green eyes were focused on his thumb through the blur of his tears. The nozzle of the gun felt cold against his skin as he held it to his forehead between his brows. Both hands grasped the cold weapon at his face, shaking slightly. His thumb was on the trigger, ready to pull it at any second. And it would all be over. He could escape it all.

"Don't do it."

He gasped at the voice, turning his head to its source. There stood a boy. Just a boy. He looked about his age. He was wearing simple clothes; blue t-shirt, black jeans and a light black jacket. He was tall and slim, but with the hint of toned muscles. His face was pretty in an innocent, cute way with a hard jaw-line and big, big, blue eyes that were watching him. Tears making them sparkle.

John almost growled and looked away from him, back to the trigger. "It's none of your business!" He spat, tightening his grip on the weapon and pressing it back against his brow.

"I'm making it my business. Put the gun down." he said simply. His voice wavered a little from worry or tears he wasn't sure. No, it wasn't worry – he didn't care! Nobody cared! His anger rose.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I don't need to do what you tell me! I don't even know you – you don't even know me! You know nothing about me!" his voice was low and dangerous, his eyes never leaving his thumb that was white from the strain of pressing tighter against the trigger.

"Maybe so. But i know about the pain and hurt that leads you to this decision. I know about the dark thoughts that float around in your mind edging you closer to pulling that trigger. I also know you won't do it."

"Oh yeah? How do you know i won't?"

"Because _i'm_ here. Because i'm someone – a complete stranger who is here. I'm someone who realises you are so much more than this – you don't have to do this. Put the gun down."

Moments passed, the world seemed to be standing still, everything was completely silent. The gun dropped to ground with a loud clatter.

Bobby edged closer to the blond as he sank to his knees, defeated on the muddy ground.

Bobby reached out slowly and carefully and took the gun off the ground, unloading the single bullet and placing it in his left jacket pocket, slipping the gun in the other and zipped the pockets closed as if to lock them away from the boy, to protect him.

He kneeled down beside the blonde, watching as a tears streamed from his eyes, slipping fast down his face and landing on the ground. Bobby reached out slowly and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, feeling them shake from the sobs that he was trying to suppress and keep silent.

"Hey it's ok. Just let it out." He whispered.

At first he thought the boy was going to lash out, shrug him off and start yelling again. But instead, he slumped, his head falling against Bobby's shoulder, his hands clutching weakly to his jacket and let himself cry.

Bobby looked down at the defeated boy. What could have happened to him to make him sink so low? To be so utterly defeated that suicide could be his only way out? He could only think of one, a problem he himself also faced but not to this extent. Could he be like him? A Mutant?

He wrapped his arms around John and they stayed there on the ground, in the cold, empty forest. His sobs stopped after a while, but he didn't move, he remained slumped, exhausted against Bobby, feeling secure in his arms. A feeling he had never truly known until now. He breathed in deeply, his face nuzzled into the shoulder of this stranger's jacket, breathing in his scent. He smells fresh, manly, of cologne but fresh like a gust of winter wind. He felt calmer now, his head and throat sore from crying, his tears drying on his cheeks.

He felt the stranger move, his head turning so his lips were near John's ear.

"Want to go get some coffee?"

John took a while to understand those words, it felt like everything was in an echo, shifting between sound and just noise. Coffee? Yes. He wanted that. Nice, strong, hot coffee.

"Yes" he croaked, his voice broken.

Bobby rose, pulling the blond to his feet. But it seemed he was unable to find the energy to stand alone. He took one of the boy's arms and wrapped it around his shoulder, he pulled him against him, lending his strength to him, gently wiping away his tears with sleeve of his jumper. Then he wrapped his other arm around his waist and walked with him, thankful that there was a Diner at least five minutes away.

The door creaked as it was pushed open, both boys stumbled into the warm Diner, turning a few heads at the sight of Bobby more or less carrying the blond. Bobby ignored the eyes on them and focused on pulling the blond over to one of the window booths in the back, away from prying eyes. He gently dropped him into the booth and sat carefully across from him.

He quickly ordered two coffees which came soon after. The boy sat with his head bent, his eyes focused on the red, circular table between them, his hands cupping the coffee cup, his thumb stroking the rim.

John took a big swig, the hot liquid scalding his tongue and his throat in the most pleasant way. He welcomed the heat as it spread through his insides. His mouth went numb, reminding him of himself earlier; numb, no feeling. Only wanting to end this horrible life.

"I'm Bobby" Bobby said, feeling the need to break the silence.

He thought he would remain silent. Keep his head bowed and his eyes on the table.

"Pyro."

"That's a weird name. It isn't your real one is it?"

"It's my taken name. The only one i want to go by."

"Your Mutant name?"

His head snapped up, his crystal clear eyes slicing straight into his.

"How...how did you -"

Bobby smiled at him, then glancing down to his hand on the table. Pyro's eyes followed his every move as Bobby raised his hand to his mug of coffee, he slowly dipped his middle finger into the hot liquid. Pyro's green eyes widened in wonder as the liquid in the mug completely froze to ice.

Bobby tried not to grin at Pyro's reaction, pleased to have easily impressed him.

"Ice?" Pyro's eyes locked with his as he spoke.

Bobby felt his stomach flutter as those sharp eyes bore into his.

"yeah" his voice was but a whisper, his mouth and throat suddenly very dry. He dropped his gaze to the table, "what about you?" he asked quietly, daring a glance up at the blond.

Pyro reached into his pocket and pulled out a Zippo Lighter with a shark patterned on it. He flipped it open smoothly, obviously used to using it and flicked on the flame. He held the lighter in one hand and raised his other, spacing them out far, either side of him on the table. The flame suddenly jumped from the lighter to the palm of Pyro's hand. He placed the lighter on the table and cupped the flame in his hands as if it was a precious crystal.

Bobby watched, mesmerised by Pyro's ability, he watched as the flame licked softly at his skin, he seemed unaffected by it. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it, a small, gentle smile dancing across his lips.

Bobby found himself gazing at Pyro's eyes, watching, fascinated as the flame was reflected in them, making them sparkle. He had a beautiful face, strong jaw, clear skin, a pixi-like face. His blonde hair was rather messy, the result of his fingers been raked through it over and over. His lips were plump, parted as he watched the flame dancing across his skin. A light blush highlighted his cheeks. Overall, Bobby concluded he was beautiful. And he was attracted to him. Bobby wasn't gay, he thought of himself as more being Bisexual, not entirely wanting to admit to being gay as well as a Mutant, his parents wouldn't be able to deal with both shots of information. Not that they knew anything, no, they thought he was away in a respectable college, not in a school for Mutants. If they knew, he wasn't entirely sure how they would react to be perfectly honest.

A sudden gasp and smash of plated on a hard floor snapped him out of his thoughts. Both Mutants' heads snapped around to the source where a waitress stood at the counter, her eyes wide on Pyro's hands still on fire. Pyro clapped his hands together, banishing the flame and stuck both hands under the table, out of sight. The waitress blinked, confused and resorted to staggering away from them, glancing back every now and then as if to reassure herself nothing happened.

Bobby glanced at Pyro, their eyes locked and Pyro snorted, trying not to laugh. Bobby shook his head and ended up laughing along with him. Their laughter filled the dDiner, turning the heads of the simple humans there but they couldn't care less.

When their laughter cesed, Pyro found himself looking into Bobby's blue eyes again, beautiful eyes.

"John."

Bobby blinked, "What?"

"My name -It's John" Pyro told him, smirking.

Bobby grinned back.

"So why were you...you know..."

John's face fell. He dropped his gaze to the table.

"My parents found out. Said they didn't want to bet involved, they were ashamed to have a disgusting freak as a son." John's fists clenched in his lap. He fought for control, not wanting to lose control.

Bobby remained silent for a while, then he leaned forwards on the table, folding his arms neatly under him. "You know, John..." John's eyes flickered up to his, "I know a place that Mutants can be safe, it's a school. I go there and you can - "

"- a school? Yeah right, like i'm going back to school." Pyro scoffed. Leaning back from Bobby's presence and leaning casually against the chair of the booth.

"It's a sanctuary for Mutants, where we can all live together without being hated. Professor Xavier runs it, he's the headmaster. And we learn to control and use our powers."

John watched the Mutant before him. His eyes sparkled in an excitement and loyal love as he spoke of the school. But honestly? Going to a school was the last thing on John's mind.

"You'll be safe there, John. Everyone accepts you. No exceptions."

"I don't have money to pay for it"

"There's no need."

"But i - "

"- john, i wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't a good thing."

"Look, i don't even know you..."

"Well, if you come to this school you could know me. And get to know me well" he smiled playfully. Was...was he flirting with him?

Suddenly John was seeing him in a whole new light, he looked at him, really looked at him, and what he saw, John decided wasn't too bad. He was cute, his face hansom in a babyish, innocent way. His eyes sparkled in life, his build strong and obviously well toned. Maybe getting to know this guy wouldn't be the worst decision of his life. Maybe it would be good. Really good.

John shrugged, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans and looked at the Mutant, "Alright, fair deal. So where is this school, Iceman?"

Bobby grinned and led the way.

**So...that is that. Not sure if i should continue this or just leave it as it is, for your imaginations to continue ;D Tell me what you think and if you want it continued? (if i do continue it it will probs just go by the stories of the films and rating may go up but i don't know if i can be bothered writing more...if i get enough "yes"s i might )**


End file.
